One issue with communicating data over a wireless network is transmitting and receiving packets that may include preamble fields. Another issue with communicating data over a wireless network is that often more than one standard may be in use in a WLAN. For example, IEEE 802.11ax, referred to as HEW may need to be used with legacy versions of IEEE 802.11.
Thus there are general needs for systems and methods that allow for transmitting and receiving preamble fields for both HEW devices and legacy devices.